Undercover
by Yovillelova
Summary: Bella can finally go back to the BAU when the gang come to do a presentation. But some people are hard to let go. How will the Cullens take knowing that Little Bella Swan is actually a kick butt FBI Agent? Sequal to this is out called Not Again!
1. Chapter 1

Another day at Forks and you think everything should be fine right? Wrong. Edward keeps on following me around like a love sick puppy when I tell him no ever single time.

Here's the thing, Edward left me a few months ago and I was heart broken for a long time. Eventually I pull together by myself. Anyways, after he came back he quickly tried taking me back but I didn't want another heart break. Alice came by later that day and wanted to be friends again. I told her we could try but we didn't get to the 'Best Friend' level. Worst part out of this whole story though is what Alice told me, That Edward made the family come with him and leave Forks. Which means his excuse that Carlisle is acting older then he looks go straight through the drain and he flat out lied to me. I do not take liars so I told him to never speak to me again. Well I guess what went through his brain was _okay she doesn't want to talk to me but I can still fallow her around_. Oh lucky me.

So here I am. Heading towards English class with him close I tow. Did I mention that he changed ALL of his classes to be in mine? No? Well I did know. I walked into the class room and sat down in my normal seat as Edward walked towards me and sat down right behind me. Did I also mention that in all of my classes Edward either sits beside me or behind me? Remember when I said that Edward must get something else in his head when I tolld him to leave me alone, Well I guess it also doesn't count pulling my hair throwing things at me and passing me notes, which all go straight to the garbage.

I shivered and pulled my light blue sweater closer to my body as I pulled out my binder and flipped to the last thing we done in class. I went to go grab a pen from my bag when I felt Edward grab a strand of my hair and twist it in different directions. I groaned and sat up and ran my hand through my hair to make him stop. I would have told him to stop but then I would be talking to him. Yes he is that annoying.

The teacher walked in and started talking about our latest assignment, a 3 page essay on our favorite book. Of coarse I was already done and brought some homework to class, which I talked to the teacher about and she already said it was alright.

The homework I was working on is actually a presontation. You see I am actually SSA Isabella Swan and have been for a long time. Charlie isn't really my father but an uncle. My dad died at work and my mother left us when I was born. I am one of the best FBI/BAU agents and right now Im undercover. Usually I'm undercover with my partner Spencer Reid, but this case needed one of us to go solo and I wanted to see my uncle Charlie so I accepted. The case was finished a while ago but I wanted to stay with my uncle anyways which Hotch said was alright. However when we started the case one of us, me, had to be 17 years old, so I acted the role and made myself blush more and be nervous a lot. Even though I am technically 22 I guess I play the role like a pro. And if I was a pro that meant I had to be stuck in this place called school with Edward Cullen stalking me.

I finally finished the files that I had to do for the presentation which is surprisingly is sappost to be close by. Maybe I can ditch school and catch it. I looked up and started putting my stuff into my bag as I realized the bell would go at any second. Of coarse the bell rang oonce I finished placing my papers into my bag and I stood up to go to my next class.

This went on basically till the Lunch bell rang and I headed for the cafeteria grabbing just an apple and water and sat down next to Angela. Angela smiled at me and then we both tuned in to what Jessica was rambling about.

"So this friday I heard that we are going to be getting a presentation from something really cool and important. I think they said the FBI or something, BAU maybe? Its going to be after school but I am so going, I heard some of the boys were single and they would have to be like, super strong." I almost gasped but I held it in. Oh am I going to have a chat with JJ about this.

Ang was laughing right beside me. "Yes maybe someone might actually sweap you off your feet." Angela joked and I laughed with her, even though it was forced because I knew none of the guys would actually want to date her.

"Yeah well I heard the girls were quite sexy. I mean holding a gun how much hotter can a girl get. Unless well it was Bella holding the gun that would be sexy as hell." **Sorry for my language **Mike said trying to flirt with me. I noticed how Jessica was suddenly glaring at me as her silver glitter eye shadow scolded me.

"Um thanks?" I asked confused and he winked at me and kissed my hand before walking off. When he walked out the door I quickly rubbed my hand against my jeans muttering "eww get it off get it off." Angela was giggling next to me and Jessica was fake laughing. Wow whats her problem.


	2. Chapter 2

I was heading towards Biology when I saw my reflection in a window and, no doubt, there was Edward right behind me about 8 feet away. I sighed and picked up my pace and walked into Bio sitting down I my seat. I grabbed my cell out and texted JJ about the presentation and asked if I can show myself. Edward sat down next to me when I just hit send and deleted the message so he couldn't see it.

"Bella," Edward started but I quickly cut him off.

"I thought I told you Edward. I don't ever want to talk to you." I said and grabbed my stuff out to place on the table.

"I just wanted to know if you will be there for the FBI presentation on Friday?"

I looked down towards my cell and looked back up to Edward. "Yes I am." Just then the teacher came in and started the class. All during class I noticed how Edward always stared at me. Gosh why did I ever accept that case.

**Reids POV**

"Okay guys so I talked with the school board of Fork's High School and they agreed that we can give a presentation of how important our job is." Hotch said with a hint of a smile on his face. The real eason we are going to Forks is to get our Baby Bells back. Bella is like a little daughter to Hotch so of coarse he is way past excited.

"Well I guess it wont be that much of a surprise though. Bella just texted me saying that she heard of the presentation and wants to come back. Apparently good news fly's fast around Forks " JJ said walking out of her office.

Hotch looked a bit disappointed but quickly shook it off. Of coarse he would this is Bella we are talking about. The girl that came in set up her office and made work more enjoyable for all of us. The girl that gave me one look and took my heart away.

"Yo, Reid." Mogan said snapping me out of my day dream I guess you can call it. "Whats with you man. We were done talking about 5 minutes ago and everyone already left to go for lunch. Common." I nodded and stood up as Morgan and I walked to the BAU van that I drive.

About 5 minutes later before we got to the restaurant Morgan start talking again. "You miss her huh? Don't lie man I know you do. How long have you been crushing on her for?" He asked nudging me in the shoulder a few times.

"I liked her the moment she stood in the door about 3 years ago." I replied back. Normally I would go into a large discussion but I never could with Bella here let alone just saying her name.

"Man you've got it bad. Why haven't you asked her out yet?" Morgan looked out the window then back at his buddie that was driving and punched him in the air as a gesture.

"I just never could I guess." I replied back and backed up into our usually parking spot.

"Okay then make me a deal. Next friday when we go to Forks and get Bella back, you will ask her out okay?" Morgan sort of demanded.

"Well... What if she has a boyfriend already? Or maybe she doesn't want to date? Or maybe she's married?" I rambled off

"Reid, Reid. Well for one if she already has a boyfriend then make sure its true, two If she doesn't want to date then just wait for her. But man if she's married you know she would have given us an invite so calm down." Morgan replied then jumped out of the van and started heading towards the door. I sat there for a minute and took a deep breathe in. Bella always calmed me down before but that was about a year ago. Everything could have changed about her.

I started following Morgan and soon came to the guys table. I sat down and ordered my usual spaghetti and meat balls with the meat balls on the side. As the rest of the guys ordered and started talking I asked at a random time "What do you think Bella is going to be like?"

Hotch looked at me but took it in consideration. "I think Reid's got a good point. I mean she could have gotten tattoos and body piercings for all that we know."

Prentiss soon butted in "Yeah but this is Bella. I bet she has clothes that do nothing for her body like we told her to be like."

"I think Prentiss has a point. This is Bella we are talking about. Maybe she found a friend who got her in to more fashionable clothes but she is still sticking to be undercover." JJ added her 2 cents.

"Okay you guys are freaking me out. Bella is probably single helping her "father" and dresses more like a teenager to fit in. JJ she called you asking to come back. Maybe she went through a bad break up or something happened to a close loved one that she wants to get away from Forks." And of coarse Morgan just has to get a say in this but I have to admit he has the most reasonable answer.

"If you guys want I can look up her files to see what she's been up to?" Garcia asked but we all shook our heads. Bella's files are for her. If something happened she would tell us. I guess we will see on Friday


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

So today is Thursday and by know all of the population of Forks knows about the presentation tomorrow. Jess is sitting next to me talking about what she is going to wear tomorrow to hopefully attract a few of the guys. Something about super skinny jeans and a tub top that shows way to much cleavage and her silver belly button piercing. Yep who doesn't want to see boobs sagging out the top and a piercing that looks like a shopping bag, that will diffidently reel in the guys. Of coarse I didn't say that out loud but I did talk her into wearing a sweater if it gets 'chilly'.

Angela was next to me trying to finish next weeks school paper and I was giving her a few ideas when out of the blue she asked "So the FBI people, did you meet them already or something?"

"Um why would I know them?" I asked hopping that I gave no clues of what I was.

"Well I thought that your dad might have introduced you guys because he's the chief of police." Oh yeah that actually slipped my mind there.

"Oh well not exactly yet but he has talked about some of them." I replied a bit more calm know.

Jessica perked in know, "Really? So what are they like?" Of coarse the gossip queen wants something to spread, I could tell by the twink in her eyes that sparkled. Yeah (note the sarcasm)

"Well, there's nothing really to tell. They are the FBI! Some of them are married and they don't really get to date much because there job takes them all around the world. That's about it tho." I said, oh the guys owe me so much know. Jessica looked a bit disappointed but then looked determined. Oh no.

"Well then it looks like I will have to break that then. I could make a long distance relationship work anyways. Know I will just have to wear that red lip gloss I wore yesterday and that smokey blue eye look. Hmmm" Jess said and then zoned off by the end.

I turned to Angela and I pointed towards the door and made a little walking motion with my fingers. She nodded and we both stood up and headed to our next class. We both had Biology and on the way we were just laughing at Jessica's face when she started talking about her outfits. I mean the tube top she is going to wear is like 3 sizes to small!

We were just about to enter when I noticed Edward sitting there with an even more determined look then Jessica did. I turned towards Angela.

"Hey I think I'm going to ditch class. I will see you later okay?" I said starting to walk off

"Yeah sure but um, do you mind if I come with you. I haven't done much of a 'rebel' thing and I really don't wanna go to class knowing Edward is going to ask me where you are." she asked, totally surprising me. I never knew Edward stalked her to find out where I am when I'm not there to be stalked. Oh and don't forget where Angela actually WANTED to DITCH CLASS! This is ANGELA we are talking about.

"Of course not, common I was thinking of going to do some shopping. I'm going on a trip and I want to get new luggage." I told her, which is partly true, its just a small chance I will actually come back.

"Oh really. Where are you going?" she asked as we walked out of the front doors.

"I'm not to sure yet. Hey you want to drive your car to my house while I dump my truck and we could go to Port Angeles?" I asked. I really don't want to drive my truck all the way down there.

"Yeah sure. You know Jess is going to be mad that we went shopping with out her." she said and I laughed at this.

"Yeah I know but we will say we wanted to give her time to get everything ready for tomorrow." I looked at her and we both just randomly laughed. I dumped my truck at my house and the time traveling to Port Angeles was filled with laughter and some much needed girl time (which included hilarious singing to the radio)

I finally got home around 6 ish and saw my 'dad' waiting on the couch for me.

"Hey Charlie. Sorry Angela and I went shopping for a bit." I said setting my bags down on the floor.

Charlie sighed but sat up. "That's alright but you know that if I'm going to be your 'dad' I need to act like it to."

I sat down on the arm rest of the couch and looked at him. "Well here's the thing. Its been around a year know and I should really get back to business. The guys are coming down for a presentation and I will be joining them to go home."

He looked down but then quickly shot back up. "You know I really am going to miss you Bells but you are always so responsible. Have fun at work and either I'm coming out to see you at thanksgiving or you are coming back here." (A/N its around may here )

I laughed. Of coarse he is thinking of what he will have to eat with out me here. I looked down at him and nodded my head before giving him a hug. "I will miss you Uncle Char, it was fun living with you and acting like a teen. You are a great dad." I told him smiling at him before patting his knee and walked upstairs to start packing. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

NoPOV

She was stalking her prey as she watched them shop from store to store. It was about 7 pm and most of the stores were closed but the curly brunette woman had dozens of shopping bags. _Of course she has so many bags she's looks amazing. Just perfect for my next victim. _She thought as she slowly crept from her hiding spot from behind a tall tree near the washrooms. The stalker came up to the shopper quickly and placed a bandana over her mouth and the shopper was soon out cold. She placed a hand over her preys shoulder and lifted her up so that anyway that was watching would think the prey passed out and she is just helping her stand up.

Oh how wrong those people would have been. The predator placed the shopper into her trunk and placed all her bags in the back of the car as she drove off to her special secluded spot. By the time she got there the girl woke up and was trying her best to scream but she was gagged and her hands and feet were tied up.

The stalker opened the trunk and dragged the prey out onto the muddy ground. The prey falled with a whimper to the non-soft surface and looked up at her 'napper. She didn't get a good enough look when she got slapped across the face.

"Yeah you like that huh slut? Do you like stealing my men at school, when you walk in and every boy looks at you and wants you? Huh? Answer me!" she screeched and slapped her again.

"I don't know what you talk about you bitch. I don't even know you!" the shopaholic screamed and was desperately trying to move her arms to slap this crazy woman.

"Oh you know what you do Bella and don't even say that. You know who the hell I am and know. You are going to pay for what you do to people like me who can't get a single date because you are single." a punch was felt on the victims upper cheek and she was having a hard time seeing now.

"I have a boyfriend! And who's Bella? My name is Courtney." she said still trying to recover from the blow to her eye.

"Well then 'Courtney' we are going to have some fun with each other." the creeper said and pulled out a gun. She put the muffler on and quickly shot 'Courtney' in the heart. "Aw, you look even more beautiful now then you did then." She said as she reached for her purse in her car.

The stranger walked away after she was done dumping the body into the trash can but not before covering the stranger in make up and disposing it as well in the trash. The only thing going through this person's mind is_ next time it will be the real Bella Swan._

BPOV

I just finished my talk with Charlie and I am know packing my things for my little 'trip' when I heard a knocking on my window. OH great, just what I needed.

I turned towards the window and there stood Edward in all his glory. I turned around and was going to ignore him when he let himself in and saw that I was packing my things.

"Where are you going?" he asked but it sounded more like a demand to me.

"I'm planning on going to see my mom in Jacksonville. She's been down a lot lately and I want to cheer her up." I told him yet another lie. I looked over towards him to see if her believed me and by the looks of it, he did.

"I'm coming" he replied and I just rolled my eyes.

"Your not coming, it will be sunny all week and my mom is down. I don't need to add the stress on her by adding her low hospitality skills on that long list." I told him as I was about to finish packing. I only packed the clothes I likes and my uniforms. All my other clothes that were either baggy or made me look like I gained 5 pounds stayed in my closet and drawers.

"When will you be back?" he asked never leaving his eyes off me.

"Don't know yet. Whenever Renee feels better about herself know" I started and turned towards Edward, "I really need my privacy. So can you please leave now." I asked him but pointed to the window to tell him to get out of my house. He sighed but left anyways.

I was almost done packing everything when I got a text from JJ. They were staying at the Inn in Forks and they were coming for a visit. They should be here soon. I got excited but then guess who came in to rain on my parade. Yep Edward just walked right into the kitchen. Ergg.

"Edward get out I have some company thats coming over soon." I told him then the door bell rang.

I walked over and looked through the hole then opened the door. I decided to speak before any of them so that they knew not to say anything I might regret. "Hi, you must be the FBI that my dad was talking about. You guys have that presentation tomorrow right?" I asked and used my eyes to tell them someone was in here.

"Yeah we do, is your father home?" Hotch said catching on to my plan.

"Yeah he will be home soon common in." I invited and they all came inside I walked over to Edward and snatched the remote from his hands. "And you out!" I said pointing to the door.

Edward ust sat there and chuckled and grabbed the remote from me. I sighed and walked over to the phone and called Alice. She was sending the boys over as we speak.

A few minutes later Emmett and Jasper were here and I thanked them for literally dragging Edward outside. I turned towards the gang and for once in almost a year, I felt that I belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

So last night I finally got back with the group. We talked about case's they did and some new things they learned, but mostly we talked about me living here in Forks. It got late so I went to bed and told them that I will join them tomorrow (which I guess is today). So here I am. Running laps in gym class, my last class in Forks high school. Today we are playing dodge ball and I figured that in about 1 hour every is going to know the real me so why act clumsy when I can beat everyone and surprise the whole class.

The coach is like most coach's and let us play girls vs guys. I was smirking on the inside but was nervous on the outside so I could surprise the guys. The perks of being nervous on the outside lets you stay in the back where you can't get hit and the guys won't shoot because they want to get the most energetic one's out first.

I didn't have to play for about 10 minutes until it was me and 3 other girls. The other girls looked at me with disgust while I stood up and started playing the game. The boys, thinking I was an easy target threw a ball at me but I just caught it and snapped it back, hitting 2 guys on there sides. Guess thats what you call 'hitting 2 birds with 1 stone'.

I looked back at the girls and they just shook it off as just good luck. About 3 minutes later it was only me and about 7 guys. Seems fair I guess. The boys threw there balls at me at the same time while I did a back flip and missed all of them and caught 2. I quickly tossed them back getting 2 guys out and took 2 more balls in my hands. I smirked and faked threw it at the guy on the right and tossed it to the one furthest to the left. While I got the one on the left I quickly threw one to the guy in the middle. Soon it was only me and one guy left.

The Coach literally had his clip board in his mouth trying to see who is going to be out next. All the students were sweating but me, I was used to extreme work outs with the guys. Hey a girl needs to stay in shape somehow. I winked at the one guys left which happened to be Mike and tossed a ball that would miss him but I quickly threw one that hit him on his chest. Bulls-eye.

The Coach dismissed us and we all left to go get changed. In the girls locker room all they were talking about was the FBI presi that we can go to next. None of them knew that today was my last day and not that many people were talking about how well I payed out there. Of course afterwords Angela told me I did a good job and I thanked her for that. Angela and I met up with Jessica and, just like she said she would, she was wearing a halter top and way to tight jeans. I mean she could bend down to get a penny and you could hear a rip from behind.

We all walked into the room the presentation was going to be held in and we sat in the front row. Me by the stairs then Angela sat next to me then Jess. We saw the FBI agents there and I smiled at them when Edward came in and sat right behind me.

"Hi Bella. Why don't you come sit with me?" He asked in a deep voice that would have turned me on but I just shivered with disguist.

"No thanks Edward." I told him and turned to the girls, now noticing that almost the whole senior grade was here. "Hey I'm going to sit somewhere else sorry guys." I told them and stood up and walked over to Morgan. I nudged him on the shoulder and sat down on the table right next to him. Reid soon came by and sat next to me handing my my bullet proof vest. I smiled and put it on.

The doors closed indicating that we should start know. The principal walked down and told the students to quiet down. "Know students as many of you have heard the FBI has decided to give us a presentation of the work they do and I'm glad to see so many faces. Know I will hand everything over to Agent Hotchner. Hotch"

"Yes thank you. Know before we start with the presentation do any of you have any questions for us?" he asked and I could tell he was waiting for the one kid who will ask why I am standing up here.

Mike eventually put up his hand. "Yeah why is Bella standing up there with a vest on?" he asked as he sat back down and some of the other students were nodding there heads agreeing.

"Yeah why is Bella allowed to be up there?" Lauren pipped up, she never did like me.

"Good question. Agent Swan you want to answer that." He said as the class gasped when they heard the agent part. Yeah let the fun begin.

"Well its a long story so you all better get comfy. You see I am not Charlie Swan's Daughter, I'm actually his niece. I came here with the guys for a case and I needed to go under cover as a 17 year old teen. Even though my real age is actually 22 years old. My Uncle is the only family member I have left so I decided that I would stay with him for a while. Of course this would be like a vacation for me but its know time to go back to work." I told them and most of the students still had there mouths hung open, if not then they were looking at me like I was crazy.

* * *

I decided that u AMAZING VIEWERS earned another chapter so thank u to everyone who reviewed.

**Just to let you guys know. i am all done writing this story I'm just waiting for more reviews to post them up.**

Happy Readings (=


	6. Chapter 6

HPOV (Yeah Hotch)

Bella finished telling the story and I started talking to the students of some of the things we do, weapons we sometimes use and some of our most craziest case's. I finished and asked if they had any questions (which of course they did) a girl with glasses raised her hand and I nodded in her direction.

"Do you have to go undercover and if so who goes?" She asked and I saw Bella smile at her proudly but then frowned knowing where this was going. I smirked.

BPOV

Angela finished her question and I was glad that it didn't have to do anything until I processed her question. Hotch wouldn't have us go change would he. I looked towards him and saw him smirking in my direction. I sighed and grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him to go get changed. While we were changing we over heard Hotch's answer.

"Yes sometimes we do go undercover. Which is usually 2 people. Those two people are Reid and Bella. They are changing right now to show you how quick they can change there appearance. They can even change how old they look with a few things the girls can do." Hatch said.

"I am not turning old!" I yelled at Hotch and the class laughed at my reaction. Reid and I looked at each other as I pulled the blond wig on my head and did a quick brush through my hair. I put some red lipstick on and Reid and I walked out. I was wearing a floor length red dress that hugged all my curves in the right places and a tiara on my wig. I also wore some diamond earrings and necklace to go with the rich theme. Spencer was in a tux with a royal blue shirt underneath with the collar popped out. He had some designer sunglasses hanging at the edge of his shirt and his hair was messed up but looked gorgeous.

The room gasped at our transaction and Hotch started talking about what other types of outfits we could make ourselves look like. Reid and I changes back into our normal clothes and walked out sitting next to Morgan.

Derek reached in his pocket and grabbed a 20 out and was motioning if he could put it down my bra. I laughed at him and just pushed his hand away. I looked towards the crowd and everyone had there eyes on Hotch, everyone but Edward. He was looking at me and motioning with his finger that I had to go over to him. I rolled my eyes and paid attention to Hotch like a good little girl.

A bit later during another lecture from Hotch I got a text from Charlie.

_Won't make it home tonight, snowed in at the station._

_Love Charlie._

Snowed in? Wait if he's snowed in 2 blocks away then. I motioned to Garcia to fallow me and we went to the main doors and there was snow all the way to the top of the door. I looked towards Garcia and we both split up to see if there was anyway out of here. 5 minutes later we met up. I sighed and turned around. We started heading towards the presentation room and I turned my walkie talkie on.

"Hotch, we got us a problem." I told him

"Whats wrong Swan?" he replied after

"Were Snowed in"

Reid POV

Hotch was talking when we heard crackling from his tackie.

"Hotch we have a problem" Bella said and the room went quiet.

"What's wrong Swan?" He replied

"Were Snowed in" She told him back and some of the students started freaking out while the others thought of how cool it is. I sighed, I guess we will have to babysit about 60 some students tonight. I sighed and the principal raced in a informed us that there are cots set up. Well at least I can spend some more time with Bella know. Bella and Garcia walked through the doors and Hotch told Bella something about not wanting to babysit so she had full power.

"Okay everyone, lets head over to the gym were we will be sleeping tonight. Wear your Gym or extra pair of clothes for your PJ's tonight. Cell Phones are working if you want to text or call your parents go ahead." Bella told them, everyone slowly started getting up a headed towards the gym. One girl came up to Bella and asked if she could use her cell. Bella gave Angela ,I believe her name is, her cell and she made a quick call then handed it back. The team all came in the gym together and we got our cots next to each other. We started talking and the girls went and got changed into some PJ's. They came back wearing black short short's and tang tops. Bella's was Pink, Prentiss was Purple and JJ's was Blue. Somehow Garcia brought PJ's with her and was wearing star PJ pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

The guys and I went to change into some Baggy Shorts and our FBI T-Shirts. We came back and I just happened to have my cot right next to Bella and all the cots were in a huge circle. We were all talking then a girl who I believe Bella said was Jessica said "Okay I'm bored lets play Truth or Dare"


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Jessica asked everyone to play Truth or Dare and everyone was in. The team decided to join as well. Jessica looked around and decided to start with Mike.

"Mike truth or dare?"

"Dare of course" He said with a smirk

"Then I dare you to... kiss Eric." She said and the room turned to either Mike or Eric.

Mike and Eric were sitting about 2 cots apart and they looked towards each other but leaned in then Mike quickly kissed Eric on the cheek.

"Hey thats cheating" Jess said.

"You weren't specific, anyways Bella truth or dare."

"Truth" I replied after thinking about it for a second.

"Did you ever dress as a stripper for a case?" He asked and all of a sudden all of the boys were looking at me.

I sighed and looked down and nodded my head. "Yeah I have a few times." The boys all gasped then got a far away look. Disgusting.

"Okay then Umm, Morgan truth or dare?" I asked smirking on the inside.

"Oh you know me baby girl. Dare."

"Then I dare you to go up on the stage and sing and dance Beyonce's single ladies" I told him and I plugged my Ipod into the stereo and played Single Ladies and gave him a microphone. Everyone sat back and watched the show and it was just hilarious. He did that little thigh dancing thing really good but the singing brought us all to laughter. I think Garcia was even video taping this. Oh Morgan is never going to forget this night for sure.

He finished and walked over to us and sat down on his cot after saying "I'm going to get you back for that Bell"

Morgan looked around and pointed to a guy. "What's your name boy?" He asked which was replied by him saying his name was Jason. "Okay then Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said trying to be manly.

"Okay then I dare you, for the rest of the game, to blurt out an exclamation after every truth or dare."

"Okay, um ..." This went on for a few hours until we all got bored of the game. It was around 6 pm and some of the people were getting hungry.

"Okay, I'm going to go cook some food who's coming to help?" I said and a few people raised there hand and we all went to the cafeteria. We decided to make rice with 3 slices of chicken breast at the side. The girls also made a veggie stir fry. Everyone loved the food but we stopped some of the guys and made them wash the dishes. All the girls walked back to the gym and we brushed our hair and teeth then went and talked a bit till the guys came back. They did there thing and sat in there cots and we all fell asleep.

I was having a dream of almost solving a case with Reid when all of a sudden it got really cold. I was freezing and was being dragged away from Reid. I woke up with a gasp and saw Edward cuddled up to me in my cot. Not noticing that I woke up. I gave him a quick shove and he fell of my cot with a small bang but didn't wake anyone up.

"Don't even think it Edward. I don't like you anymore and you are never allowed in my bed let alone my cot. Now go to your cot and leave me alone." I told him harshly and turned over in my cot, looking towards Reid then slowly closed my eyes. I felt a pair of cold hands on me and I looked up and glared. Not saying anything to him but just pointed to his cot and I rolled back over on my side. I heard Edwards foot steps walking away from me and I sighed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and saw that the rest of the team was up to. We walked towards the cafeteria after checking that we weren't snowed in anymore. The snow is sadly still there so we went and made breakfast. The guys brought some cereal out and the girls made Pancakes. The guys brought out all the toppings for pancakes and we dug in to our freshly baked batch of pancakes.

We were talking about a case that we were going to work on when some of the students finally got up and wondered towards the smell of food. Soon the room was filled with the 60 some people and we had some other kids do the dishes. JJ was on the phone with some people who were going to clear the drive ways and paths for us but the time that they can get here would be tomorrow morning.

We left the others in the gym and cafeteria as the team and I went to the presentation room to figure out this new case.

"Okay guys there has been a killing of 3 women so far. All of them had brown hair and dumped at garbage sites. The weird part. They all are wearing huge amounts of make up when there found. The make up is later found in the trash with the victims. We believe its a teenager to late 20's. Most likely female. Motives?" Hotch said once the pictures were all hung up.

"Jealousy of someone perhaps?" I said skimming through the files we got in the folders. I didn't have to read them all because of my photographic memory.

"That could be it. Most women are likely to hold a grudge. Males usually just fight it out but girls remember more and take things to the heart. Its not really something you flaunt all the time but implies that you do nothing to this person thats good or bad. If you do something to that person the obvious ways are always bad." Reid answered.

"Thanks Reid but I want everyone to write down what you think. We will discuss this later tonight or tomorrow morning." Hotch said and we all left the room. I stayed behind a bit and helped Hotch take the photo's down so no student see's what we are doing.


	8. Chapter 8

P.s. i made it a mission of mine to get 5 reviews till the next chapter goes up. the sooner the reviews, the sooner the chapters(=

anyways, enjoy

* * *

BPOV

Hotch and I walked back into the gym and we saw some of the students talking to The team. Jessica was in between Reid and Morgan, pushing her boobs out a bit and They were just standing there not even looking below her face.

I laughed and showed Hotch and he just gave a little smirk. Face it this is Hotch were talking about. He walked over to the cots and grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it. I walked over to the guys and stood by Reid.

"... so really its all about who you know that is working the door at clubs." Morgan said and the girls around them all nodded.

"Common Morgan, I thought you were part of the FBI you shouldn't try getting people to drink that they are underage." I teased and Reid snickered behind me.

Reid leaned down and whispered in my ear "Finally an excuse to leave the fake boob club. Seriously who would ever look at theirs."

I laughed "Oh so am I in this club then?"

"Nope I'm pretty sure yours are real but I'm still waiting for the files to come in." Spencer teased back and linked arms with me. "So can I please say that you are my girlfriend so I have an excuse to leave?" He asked.

"Sure why not." I said and leaned in a bit closer to him.

"Hey Morgan. Me and my girl are going over to the weight lifting room. See ya." He said and we didn't wait for an answer I just started leading Spence to the room connected to the gym. We laughed once we got inside at the faces we got from some of the students.

"Okay so give me the 411 on what happened when I was gone." I asked as I stepped onto a treadmill.

"Well we did a few case's, of course, and Morgan taught me how to flirt with girls." Reid said as he sat down on a weight lifting bench.

"Really? I wondered when you would start dating. So who is the lucky lady?" I asked, hiding my jealousy, as I ran in a light jog.

"Well I sort of flirted with this girl at a bar but it didn't really work out. You know? Me flying every where and long distance isn't really great for me." Spencer answered as he started lifting 40lbs.

"Hey. Don't worry about dating if your being pressured into it. You will find the right one someday and you will be able to rub it into Morgan's face when he isn't dating yet and you already have a wife." I told him sincerely and made the treadmill go faster so know I was running.

"Thanks Bella, It really means a lot." He said back as he added more weight to the machine. He looked at me longingly and I just smiled at him.

About 15 minutes later we both got off the machines and went to work on a different machine. Almost 30 minutes after we both grabbed a yoga mat and started stretching out all our muscles. We walked out and I realized that it was almost 12:30. I waved bye to Reid and walked over to the girls. We left and started making lunch for everyone. We made pasta and sandwiches. Not the best mix but we had to work with what we had.

I sat with the gang and we were all silent. The whole cafeteria was chatting and we just had our eyes peeled for anyone that might be our Unsub. Yes it might be a small shot that our Unsub would be a student and would be here but you always have to think of everyone as a suspect.

I grabbed the file that I was handed earlier and started looking at some of the pictures. I took out my pad of paper and a pen and started jotting a few things I found. Yes they all wore creepy make up on there death bed and were all around the same height and weight, hair color is the same and eye color is either brown or green. All shoppers and all found dead I trash cans. Know what could this all mean?

I scribbled some things that I thought of and just sat back and relaxed for a while. That while was short lived when I realized that I badly had to go to the washroom. I made sure that my gun was in my back pocket cause like I said before, our Unsub could be anyone, and walked into the hall way to find the closest bathroom. I finished my business and was about to leave before I looked up in the mirror and there right behind me was Edward.

I sighed and turned around to give him the 3rd degree and me not wanting him and that he should stop stalking me when he leaned down, caught my face in his hands, and roughly kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I gasped at his suddenness at tried pushing hi backwards. He pushed his tongue through my tightly pressed lips and started wrapping his tongue around mine as I tried to push him away and stop myself from puking. After a while I got tired of this and kneed him inn the genital area. He, even though he is much stronger then me, felt something touch his man hood and backed up a bit. Just far enough for me to run up to the door and try to unlock it.

Edward came up behind me with his lightning fast speed and wrapped me in his arms. The hair on my arms stood still and my heart beat was normal. I pushed his arms off me and walked out of the washroom doors with Edward close in tow.

We haven't said anything to each other but I was hopping he was getting the fact that I don't want to talk to him. We walked into the gym and I looked over to Reid with pleading eyes. Maybe if Edward saw me with someone else he will leave me alone. Reid quickly understood my eye contact and walked over to me, tossing his arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek. We usually did stuff like this when we had to act like we were dating.

"Hey Hon, I was about to take a walk through the halls. Wanna join me?" he asked after he kissed me. My heart fluttered a bit and I still knew that Edward was behind us so I gave Spencer a side hug and nodded my head, sticking to his side like glue as he held me there.

We got to the hallways and after a while of walking I finally stopped him "Thank you so much Reid. Edward really gets on my nerves. I dated him for a while until he thinks that he should just leave me and comes back a few months later trying to get back with me."

Spencer looked at me and smiled. "I wondered what he did to you. Dumb guy though, why would you throw away the best thing you have then come back wanting it again?" Reid said then blushed a little bit.

"Awww does someone have a little crush on me?" I asked nudging him in the stomach a little bit.

"More like huge." I think I heard him say before he shrugged. He didn't answer my question though "We should probably get back. Supper is soon and I hear that Prentiss is making her style of ribs tonight."

"Really? Well then hurry up. Oh and sorry but I guess we will have to be girlfriend/boyfriend till tomorrow." I told him. He just shrugged it off and put his arm around my waist and we were soon in the cafeteria eating some of the most amazing ribs that will ever be cooked on earth.

"okay guys so some of the students are sleeping know. What have you guys thought of for the new case." Hotch asked as we were all sitting in chairs around a table. The pictures hung up again.

"Well the Unsub really doesn't care about the victim, so its probably somebody in there late teens or early twenties." I said and the group nodded .

"And well obviously its a female because of the make up being used and only female girls." Morgan said after a moment of silence. We talked a bit and described the Unsub as a white female in her late teens. Most likely pretty but has a bit of weight and tries to fit in with different crowds.

"Okay Bella, you have been her for a while. Who does this sound like that lives here in Forks?" Hotch asked as I was staring at one of the pictures hung up.

I thought for a minute, quickly going through faces of some of the students at Forks High. "There are a few but I am pretty sure its only down to 2 people. Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory. They can both be snobs at times but Jessica is sort of my friend and Lauren will be just fine if Tyler dates her. Long story, but I don't think Lauren would have the guts to do something like this." I told them, describing what both of them look like.

"Okay thanks Bella. Garcia, look everything up for Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory." Hotch said then we all left to get some sleep. And I once again stayed behind and helped Hotch take the photo's down.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid POV

I woke up early this morning. I turned on my side and stared at the lovely Bella Swan. It was about 6:50am and Bella usually wakes up at 7. I don't stalk her but we usually share the same room when we are on a case, The fake dating thing having a major part in sleeping arrangements. I saw that Bella was starting to stir so I turned my whole body towards hers. She yawned and rolled over to look at me. I smiled at her and mouthed morning.

BPOV

I woke up this morning feeling nice and fresh. I checked my watch and realized it was only 7am. I turned on my side and saw that Reid was up staring at me. I smiled at him and he mouthed to me 'morning'. I sat up and stretched. I waved at Spencer and we both got up heading to the kitchen.

"So what time were you up, pretty boy?" I asked, using Morgan's nick name for him.

Reid just laughed "About 10 minutes before you got up. I feel so weird wearing cloths that I wore yesterday. And I am in dire need of a tooth brush."

I laughed with him, "Well if you want a tooth brush fallow me. I keep an extra tooth brush in my locker , just in case cute guys come up to me asking if I have a tooth brush." I told him, joking towards the end.

"You seriously have a toothbrush in your locker. I think you are becoming my favorite hero Bells." He joked and I laughed at this, I was in a giddy mood this morning so I would probably laugh at a guy tripping over his shoe laces.

"Well then common" I said leading him towards the direction that my locker is in. We got there in about 50 seconds and I pulled out a toothbrush that was still in its plastic cover. I handed Spence the Brush and I grabbed my tooth paste and handed it to him as well. You never know what might happen here and I sometimes like to brush my teeth after lunch so nothing gets stuck there.

Spencer nodded at me as his thanks and headed towards the guys washroom. While I stayed behind and started cleaning out my locker. I already returned all of my books and the only thing in my locker is my stuff. Mace, that I got from Charlie, Sweater, hey its Forks, Umbrella, extra money, a purse, shoes, extra pair of clothes and my Ipod. I put all of this in my beach type of purse (Except the Umbrella) and dumped my stuff in the room we held the presentation at.

Spencer came back as I was on my way to the room and gave me the tooth brush and Tooth paste, and I placed it in a side pocket of my purse. He thanked me for letting him use it and we both walked towards the Kitchen. We both decided that we would cook this morning and we made cooked oatmeal. You know the type that its like a cake and you add milk and its so good.

After Spencer and I finished making the 3rd batch we sat down and started eating. I sent a silent prayer like I do every meal and dug in. The one thing I like about Spencer is that at meal times he's just quiet until he finishes his meal. Its kinda cool because I really don't like talking with my mouth full.

After a few minutes the rest of the team showed up and they were all happy once they noticed what we made. Hotch even smiled. Prentiss sort of shoved Morgan and started walking faster then him. This made Morgan look at her funny but catches up with her. Prentiss got the 3rd piece any ways and Morgan pouted, we all laughed at them, hey I'm still giddy give me a break.

The whole team grabbed a piece in a bowl and poured milk over top, some adding brown sugar and some adding cinnamon, then they came over and sat by us.

"So what time were you guys up?" Prentiss asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Around 7ish. What time is it know?" I told/asked them.

"Well its almost 8am. Did you pack all of your things?" Hotch said after finishing his spoonful that was in his mouth.

"Yeah. All my clothes and stuff are already packed and my bag is in the presentation room. Did Garcia get back to you about Jessica and Lauren?" I asked. Its to early in the morning for any normal teenager to get up still.

"No she didn't" Hotch said but then was interrupted by is phone ringing. "Hey Garcia, what do you have for us?"

"Well my little Charlie's Angels it seems that Lauren was adopted when she was little. Her parents died in a car crash in Atlanta and was soon moved to Forks. No criminal Record but was suspended for a week for bullying someone. Jessica however is almost opposite. She grew up with her mother, her father was a serial killer and is facing jail time till death. She shop lifted from a few stores but the only trouble she got in at school was from not doing her homework." Garcia said.

"What stores did she shop lift from?" I asked.

"Umm La Senza and Victoria's Secret" She replied back

"Those are the same store's that those victim's were shopping at." I told the rest of them.

"Garcia look at all of the security camera's at those store's and look for Jessica Stanley. See if anything makes her angry enough to kill those girls." Hotch said taking his phone off the table.

"What ever you say Hotch man, I will get back with you shortly my furry little friends." Garcia replied and Hotch hung up. Looks like were going to be here longer then what I hoped for.

* * *

**OMG I am soooooo sorry for the FOREVER update, i guess i got caught up on my reading on FF,**

**thank you guys for still reviewing and if you don't, please start b/c it tells me that my story is good enough,**

**ALSO i think my stories are to short and I'm trying to make them longer, the next 2 will probrably be the same as this but i need your guys support to try it**

**Happy Readings (= Yovillelova**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

We finished breakfast when all the other students came in. JJ got her phone out and called the plowing company, wondering when they were going to get here so she could give us an exact time. She got off the phone and told us that they would be here in about half an hour and should be roughly done in an hour. There's a bus coming to pick everyone up because we can't get our cars out.

We walked back to our cots and we started folding them up to put them away. Once we were done with our cots we made our way back to the cafeteria and started washing the dishes. Reid and I only had to wash down the surfaces we used because we cooked this morning. After we were done we walked out of the Kitchen part of the cafeteria and stood in front of all the students.

"Excuse me. We have an announcement to make. We got some people to clear the roads so we can leave but we can't have the cars cleared enough for you to drive off. We have a bus coming to pick us all up to drop you all off at your respected homes. When your done your breakfast please go and put your cots away as well as anything else you took out. Meet us at the front entrance when you are all done." Hotch told them all then lead us to the front entrance were we saw the people clearing the roads from snow.

In about 20 minutes all the students were standing around, some had a bag of clothes to be washed and some had there homework. The bus should show up at any moment. A bit after I thought that the bus showed up and the students hurried onto the bus. We made a quick check to make sure that all the people were on the bus, then me and the rest of the gang walked onto it. We sat up front and told the bus driver that he could drive know. I gave him the list of Addresses that we had them fill out at breakfast and soon we were on our way to the closest house.

Its been about 20 minutes know and we are finally going to our last stop. The Cullen's house was next and they were sitting at the far back while we sat near the front.

"So where are we going?" JJ asked a few minutes later. Looking outside her window and only seeing trees and the road.

"Were going to drop the Cullens off know. There house is just around this next bend after the bridge." I told them, looking outside the window as well.

Hotch looked towards me "Wait, how do you know where the Cullens live?" He asked

"I stalk them in my free time. Just a hobby I guess." I told them. The guys looked at me like I was crazy and the girls were about to laugh at there faces. "What? I was just kidding." I told them and when they finally calmed down I finished. "I used to date one of them and Alice, the short shopaholic with pixie black hair was my best friend." I told them and slumped back in my chair.

The bus pulled into the Cullen's drive way and they all hopped out. Alice, Jasper and Emmett said bye to me and Rosalie gave me a small smile, as we were becoming better friends, and Edward leaned in to kiss me. I of course put my hand in his face and looked away. I shoved him a bit and he finally got off the bus.

"Wow there house is HUGE." Prentiss whispered as she looked at the back of the bus to see the house once more. The others nodded in agreement and asked me if they were rich. I replied saying something on the lines of 'something like that'.

We reached my house 10 minutes later and I was leading the guys into the living room after we paid the bus driver. We may be the FBI but we still need to pay for things. I brought out a board for us to use from the basement and we soon got to work on this next case. Obviously the stores will be closed for a while till people can actually get out of there drive ways. I'm pretty sure Charlie is still at the station snowed in there even. So that means the killers chance of being at one of the stores is very slim to none.

The guys were drinking there coffee when I told them I would be back in like 15 minutes. I went upstairs and started making the beds in our spare bedroom. I set a few cots up in the room then set a few up in my room. The girls in my room, guys in the spare. I walked down stairs and smelt spaghetti and garlic toast cooking. I told the guys about the sleeping arrangement and pulled out there luggage from under the stairs, where they left it when they came over the other day.

We got talking about the case again but we were really talking about how weird it is, for us to know who the Unsub is and we can't go catch this person. Yes we know where she lives but we can't arrest somebody unless we have some physical evidence. The day the mall opens up we will head over there quickly. The 'Unsub' has been to 2 different malls in Port Angeles and that only leaves 1 mall left. Which, luckily, is the smallest of the three malls.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

Today we got our vans back and we were told that the high ways were clear enough for us to drive on them. Hotch and Morgan quickly jumped into the driver seats of the 2 vehicles. The rest of us made our way in there, leaving our stuff at Charlies as we had to come back here to say good bye. We are getting a few rooms set up at the last mall in Port Angeles and there is going to be one of us in every sector. Because the mall is so small it will hopefully be easier to catch this person.

Even though school is canceled because of the snow most of the malls are open, which for experienced shoppers means that there is a snow day sale going on. So there is a large percentage that the Unsub is going to be here. We have been here for a few hours know and the stores are starting to fill up. I grabbed my little notebook and read over the characteristics we figured out. Shopaholic, glittery makeup and sort of a fake person or wannabe. I looked around but everyone seemed normal. I even saw Alice and Rosalie with the guys behind them carrying bags.

I saw that Edward was starring at me so I just walked away in the direction Morgan was suppose to work at. I met up with him and took a quick glance around.

"Found anything yet?" He asked me, looking around as well.

"Nothing." I sighed in frustration, "What about you?"

"Not a thing. Maybe were doing this all wrong." Morgan said then quickly sat up from the stool we were sitting on. "Okay, if I was the Unsub were would I be?"

"... Somewhere private so nobody can see you?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Maybe. But wouldn't that seem suspicious. I mean, this person is a shopaholic so wouldn't she be in all sorts of stores?"

"Yeah, but what type of stores would she look for... We know that she always does a horrible job at the victims make up so maybe she is at a Mary Kay store?" I replied.

"Or any other Make up brand. Face it this Unsub always throws the make up away in the same dumpster. So wouldn't the product she buy be cheap?" Morgan said, still searching around and looking at me from time to time.

"Your right. But the only place close to a dumpster would be a drug store. And drug stores sell the most cheapest make up." I gushed and quickly turned my head to the closest drug store. I looked at Morgan and we both started a fast pace towards the drug store. When we got there we looked around for anyone that matched our description. I whipped out my cell phone and told Hotch what we figured out. There are only 2 drug stores but only one dump site, which of course is right behind the one Morgan and I are in, Walgreen's.

Morgan and I separated after we quickly flashed the workers our FBI badge. My eyes were flashing from person to person when I finally found our Unsub. Or at least who I thought was our Unsub. She was wearing green glittering eye shadow and had a ton of lip stick on that it would take forever to take it all off. I saw that she was carrying some make up products that were a dollar each. How cheap can you get?

"Excuse me, miss?" I said tapping her on her shoulder. She turned around and I couldn't believe who it was. Yes she was wearing tons of make up but what made me gasp was the fact that behind all the make up was a girl that I knew as a friend. One that I made on my first day of school in forks.

"Jessica?"

**Sorry it is so short, but i will update quickly. like maybe in a few minutes. OHH i like that idea. **

**So for everyone who is reading this is a double update. (= **

**Happy Readings (=**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just letting you guys know this is a double update. anyways**

**Happy Readings (=**

BPOV

"_Jessica?"_

she turned around, saw me with my badge out and bolted for the emergency exit. I was hot on her tail and quickly told the team of my address and where it looked like she was going. I almost caught up to her when I had to jump over a compact and tubes of lip gloss that she was tossing at me. By this time I could see Morgan racing out of another exit door and quickly caught her.

"Stay down, you are being arrested for the killing of three women including Courtney Anne Pallett." Morgan said and grabbed a pair of hand cuffs while Hotch called the cops reporting of our catch.

I patted Morgan on the back and looked Jessica right in the eye, "Why? Why would you go after so many people, girls while they shop?"

She looked at me and if looks could kill, I wouldn't be dead but probably in a coma. Face it with how much make up she was wearing you can't really be scared of her glare. "You took him away from me."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I never took anyone away from you. And how does this lead to all of those girls?"

She spat at me and replied, "He always talks about you. Saying how beautiful you are and how his attention was always on you and you just dismiss him. Mike is MY man."

"Jessica. I never did like Mike. And one day you will realize the horror that you have done to too many families." I told her, wiping the spit off my face and walking back to the vans.

"Hey, JJ is informing the media and we are all ready to go. The plane is going to come tomorrow because its getting late. Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi already left, so I guess we are just waiting for Morgan and JJ." Reid told me while I got over to the van.

"Alright, hey what ever happened to the Lauren girl?" I asked realizing that we didn't do much about her.

"Oh Jessica confessed that she had a partner with the initials LM. Thinking that we wouldn't guess it. Lauren is in the cop car with Jessica." Reid told me just before JJ and Morgan came over.

"Okay the press has been told and the cops took the two girls away." JJ said and climbed into the front seat. Soon followed by Morgan who is driving. Reid and I climbed in the back as the cop car passed us and 2 figures glared at us through the window. I smirked at them and just climbed into the seat. Hey I'm the one going home tonight not being fined and going to a cement and steel bared place.

The ride back to my home was silent. The radio was on low and JJ was half asleep in the front. We all had a long day and just wanted to go back and rest. Because all the guys left there stuff at Charlies he put up a few cots in the living room and pulled the bed out for Garcia and Morgan to sleep on. Half way home I finally drifted off to sleep leaning against the most comfiest surface I could find, Reid's shoulder.

I woke up to Reid lifting me up out of the black SUV and marched up the steps. I was about to protest when I realized just how tired I was so I cuddled up to him and tried to go back to the peaceful state. Reid placed me down and wrapped me up tight in my purple colored blankets and so softly that I don't even know if it happened, kissed my forehead and left the room. I smiled and leaned back into the pillows, sighing and fell into a nice deep sleep.

_I was walking on a beach, not to sure what I was walking to, and saw Reid in the distance. I ran to go reach him but by the time I was a few feet away from him Edward showed up behind him and snapped his neck, drinking his red liquid and shoved his body__ to the side, soon being covered in sand and disappeared._

_I turned around planning to run away from him as tears slowly traced down my cheek. I looked back after a few minutes and didn't see him, I slowed down about to sigh with relief when I felt a hand on my elbow and on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around staring in the eyes of the man that just killed one of my favorite workers._

" _It's alright Bella, we can leave together know and live together forever. You kept on saying you wanted to become a Vampire someday. Know all our days can be filled with each other" Edward said as his know red eyes stared me in the eyes. He slowly leaned down and captured my lips in his and I tried my best to push him away and to stop myself from puking in my mouth._

_He finally loosened up and I quickly unwrapped his arms around my waist and took off running in a different direction. I passed Hotch and Prentiss a few, what feels like, meters later. I turned back but they just stood there looking... proud?_

_I kept on running and soon passed Alice and Jasper... Alice was jumping up and down pointing at a wedding magazine. I want to get out of this dream so bad. I finally reach a hotel? And quickly get into an elevator pressing it for the top floor and when the doors shut I pressed stop and everything was still._

_I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in a corner, catching my breathe._

"_You really are a strange one love. But I guess that's one of the things I like best about you." He said and wrapped me in his arms. I must have looked like a deer caught in front of a car at night because he just laughed at me and kissed my nose. "Oh don't worry love. We will have the wedding first before I change you. On our honeymoon you will feel something you have never felt before." he whispered the last part suggestively and I shivered at the thought of actually doing something like that to this creep._

_He leaned down and kissed me again and I gasped, once again._

I sat up in my bed gasping and finally catching my breathe. I sighed in relief that it was all just a dream, that Reid was still alive and that I would never get married to someone like him. I leaned back down looking straight above me when a pinch came from my arm and my vision became hazy.

(**Okay here is where I usually end at but ****I am trying to make my chapters longer so please bare with me)**

EPOV

I climbed into Bella's window after I saw that creep kiss my girl on the forehead. I followed them to the mall by running and got very protective when I saw the thoughts from Jessica. No one will ever do that to someone as special as my wonderful Bella, thats why I have to do something about it, so she won't get hurt anymore.

So that leads to why I am standing here watching my love sleeping, she keeps muttering some stuff about 'No Edward' and 'Run Reid'. She must be having a dream where she says 'No Edward you have it all wrong I love you not Reid so get lost Reid, run Reid'. I mean what else would she be dreaming of? I overheard Carlisle talking to one of his assistance before about a certain needle that helps put people to sleep, so I left that hospital with a few ready for a time like this.

My Love started shaking and rolling around on the bed so I stood slightly backwards so she wouldn't see me. I wanted to surprise her and for that I need her to be sleeping so she can cooperate. Bella gasped and sat up, taking a quick look over her room before she finally laid back down with her hair gently cascading down the pillow. I took this as my opportunity and found a vain with my eyes and drove the needle into her arm, quickly placing the drug into the blood line as fast as I could so she wouldn't feel as much pain.

I watched as she suddenly fell over on the bed more and her eyelids droop close. I picked her up and jumped out of the window just as the wind blew at us, and ran all the way to my car that was still parked at the school. I dug it out earlier so I could leave quickly. I placed Bella in the back seat and placed a blanket on top of her so she wouldn't be cold and started to drive to the airport in Port Angeles. Oh I can't wait till my beautiful little dove wakes up and realizes the wonderful event we're heading to. She's going to love this and will be mine in no time.

**(Thought of ending it here but remember I am TRYING to make my stories longer)**

RPOV

_I was on a beach somewhere, and I felt amazing, like total bliss. Hmm I wonder if this is what heaven feels like? I look around and I see Bella a far distance away. She was walking and once she saw me she started running. She looked amazing in the light blue dress that had fabric being lifted up from the wind. All of a sudden she stopped and turned around running even faster then before. I was confused and looked around me. Right behind me was Edward Cullen looking at me and in his eyes you would think he is a crazed man._

_Edward rushed at me and gave me a few punches which I surprisingly returned. By the end however I was bleeding on the sand with Edward on top of me, holding a hand-cuffed and Taped up Bella. I tried reaching for her to wipe some of the tears I saw that were in her eyes but felt a sharp kick straight to my elbow, making pain spread throughout my arm._

"_Know love, we need to get going or we're going to be late" Edward said and ran his hand lovingly across her jaw bone and bent down to kiss her still taped mouth. She looked at me still with tears in her eyes as she was being dragged away from me. I tried to get up but realized that it was close to impossible for me to do._

I gasped as I sat up from my cot in the living room. I looked around the room, still breathing hard, and noticed the others were still fast asleep on there cot. I stood up, shaking off the bad dream, and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

It was only after I had finished my drink that I realized that the house was to quite. Sure you could hear the breathing of some of my team members and the light snore from Charlie but I didn't hear anything from Bella's room. Funny usually she mumbles a few things at this time of day, or night I guess. I slowly headed towards the stairs and then shook my head and headed back to my cot. What am I thinking? Bella is probably having a dreamless sleep that's why I can't hear anything from her.

I laid down after grabbing my latest book that I'm reading, Wuthering Hights (**Had to add that in there, sorry if I spelt it wrong )** after about 10 minutes though my curiosity got the better of me. Really she shouldn't be having a dreamless sleep because we have finally seen her in over a year and even FBI agents get excited about seeing old friends or family.

I slowly crept up the stairs in my dark blue pajama pants and my black tight T-Shirt sticking to me from the sweat by the thought of something happening to Bella. I finally reached the door and carefully so I wouldn't make a noise, listened for any breathing. After a few seconds I finally got the courage and wrapped my hand around the silver door knob and quickly pulled the door back, making an audible swooshing noise, only to see an empty room with the window wide open, blowing the curtains towards me.

I did a quick scan and called Bella's name a few times before finally knowing that she wasn't here. Her shoes and bag are still here as well as her cell phone but she wasn't here. I raced down the stairs to alert the guys of what I found out. Bella Swan has been kidnapped.

**Okay so please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**OHH and PLEASE tell me if you like the longer versions better or I will go back to my short ones.**

**And A HUGE thank you for everyone who review and posted those AMAZING and WONDERFUL COMENTS. I loved reading every single one.**

**Thank you and Happy Readings (=**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm going to apologize know, my keys have been sticking a lot lately, so if there are spelling mistakes, I'm so sorry.**

RPOV

I raced down the stairs as fast as my feet ever allowed me. By the time I reached the bottom step Morgan was up from my running and has woken the rest of the team.

"I can't… find… Bella anywhere." I told them while trying to catch my breathe. They stared at me and we all put on our profiler game face on. Prentiss finally started heading upstairs to check and make sure I was correct and came back down a few minutes later.

"Reid's right, her bags are still in her room, not to mention her shoes and cell phone. " Prentiss replied as Charlie just came down stairs and heard the last part of the conversation.

"What are you guys doing up so late, and what are you talking about at" Charlie voiced and looked down at his watch, "3 o clock in the morning."

"we need to get a search party started all around Forks, we know she went to sleep around 9 pm so we have her disappearance from 9 pm to 3 pm." Hotch said ignoring Charlie while using his Authorized SSA leader commanding- like voice.

"Hotch, when I went to look for Bella, I found this by the opened window." I told Hotch while giving him a brochure that had bright looking buildings with all sorts of lights going off.

"Wait this is about Bella? When did this happen? What is happening?" Roared Charlie as he finally caught up with the conversation. His face literally turned red in the matter of a few short seconds.

"Bella's missing. That's all we know. Reid, this is about Las Vegas. Bella really doesn't like Vegas why would she have a pamphlet unless the kidnapper…" Hotch concluded, finally telling Charlie some information.

"Unless the kidnapper was to take her to Vegas, JJ…" I spoke again as we all pieced together the results.

"Already on it." JJ called from the corner as she spoke with someone from the airport. We waited a few more minutes when she finally hung up and turned to us "The plane left 20 minutes ago. There trying to get connections with the plane but with the weather outside still, it's a bit tough. There calling security from Vegas to be on the lookout for Bella."

"Okay keep trying to get information, Garcia set up your computers everyone else grab your gear and climb in. Chief Swan where is the closest airport?" Hotch snapped to it, giving us our orders. I turned towards Charlie, waiting for his answer so we knew a rough timeline of the kidnapping.

"The closest is in Seattle the next closest one is around a 5 hour drive." Charlie responded and then gave us directions. After he was done all of our stuff was packed and we left to hit the road. We left so quickly that none of us noticed somebody standing on the outskirts of the woods.

BPov

I was dreaming one of THOSE dreams again. You know the one. Where all you see is black, but it's not like a bad one. It's the calming darkness that wraps around you like a Disney blanket for a child. Yeah that one. Some people hate them but for people in my field of work they are verrrrrrrrrry relaxing (**That one was for you SamUleys-Wolf-Gurl (; love ya 2 lol**)

However, like all good things, I knew it would have to end soon. I eternally sighed and slowly got ready to get up. I leaned over to my right, waiting to feel the softness of my purple fluffy pillow. However when I reached over, I didn't feel that particular item. I didn't even feel anything soft. What I did feel was hard. Hard and very cold… I quickly snatched my hand back when I realized what it would have to be, unless I unconsciously slept in a freezer, to have my hand being pulled back and rest upon a cold curve like structure.

My eye lids jerked apart as I starred wide eyed at the person beside me. I could only see the eyes. The pair of golden eyes that looked directly at me with a dazzled look. As soon as I saw those eyes I was sitting upright on the bed, just noticing the fact that I wasn't even in my house. I looked around everywhere, trying to figure out where we were, I only found out where we were when I turned to the window and saw the curtains pulled back. I stood up, marching towards the window and threw the curtains to the side, revealing the bright lights that have been very familiar to me.

I gasped at the sight before my eyes, the last time I was here Spencer got a call about his mom needing to go under surgery and I came with him to give him support and a helping hand. This was great at the time because it took over a month for his mom to finally be allowed back to her home. Oh Spencer, how much I miss you.

I was pulled by my thoughts, literally, from a pair of cold hands wrapping themselves around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder.

"The view is great, isn't it love?" He asked. That voice, I can recognize that voice anywhere. The voice that had my heart for a period of time and then it turned to the voice I ran from and voice that hurt me with his sometimes mono tone speech. The voice that belonged to an Edward Cullen.

"What am I doing here? And why are you here with me? Why are we in Las Vegas? I hate this place." I questioned as he looked at me with adoration in his eyes. He is really starting to annoy me more and more every time I see him.

"I always want to be with you Bella, and to answer your first question we're here to get married silly. You always said you wanted a small wedding, so why don't we just get married by the two of us. " he laughed at me and then looked a bit worried. "you said you hate this place. Would you like to go some where else then. We could go to Rome or London, anywhere your little heart desires" he purred, he literally purred at the end.

"Yes I would rather go home, in Forks." I told him, still looking around for any of my stuff. All I could see was normal products you would have at any hotel.

"You're so silly love. Of course we can't go back home. What would everybody think if we went there to only leave a bit later and you come back a vampire? You are really funny sweet heart." Edward chuckled. Then I will have to think of somewhere to go that would be possible and I could sneak out.

"Well then how about Quantico? I heard it's a really nice place." I told him, hoping he would agree and trying to remember a class I took before entering the FBI BAU. It taught us that if your ever kidnapped and the person is convinced that you two are soul mates, then play along, it will keep you alive longer.

"Okay I thought you were funny before but know you are hilarious, Virginia is just too sunny. We wouldn't be able to do anything there but maybe do some night time activities." He replied then looked at me suggestively "and we could do that here as well."

He started to push me back on the bed and didn't take his eyes off my lips. His eyes then flashed to mine and I realized his once golden eyes were now pitch black. You couldn't get any darker then that. I was now lying in the bed with the pillows bouncing behind me, Edward was straddling my waist and started kissing up my neck. I was in shock, he never wanted to do anything like this when we were together a long time ago. What would change his mind?

**AN/ little Rated M sections right here**

"Oh I've waited so long for you Bella, I knew getting married first would make it even better but I can't wait any more love. It's just too powerful the love you and I share. It is what separates us from everyone else. We are unique and very rare. I want you Bella, and I need you right know!" Edward growled towards the end and ripped my shirt open. The buttons flying everywhere as his lips started attacking my breast.

"No Edward, stop. I can't, it's just…" Oh think Bella think. "… I've been working out too much and I'm sore. I'm sorry, maybe later when I feel better. But can I take a bath to sooth the pain away." I told him as I clutched my back with my hands, trying to make my somewhat of a lie believable. Yes I have been working a bit too hard lately but the pain is something that I've learned to handle.

**AN/ Rated R section over**

"Okay love, I'm going to search for a nice church that we can get married in, oh and the dress is already picked out, you can see it in the closet if you would like." Edward turned to me and placed a loving kiss to my cheek and then I raced to the washroom, turning the taps on before I sobbed quietly. Oh I hope my team finds me soon. I don't want to be stuck here in the hell hole. **Sorry about my language**

RPOV

We reached the airport and the plane was long gone. Someone tore the radio connected to the airplane off so we had no way of contacting the crew on board. JJ quickly called the jet before we got there, just in case and by the time we finished finding our information the jet had arrived.

"Well hello my little super hero's I am glad to announce that yours truly has found the security camera and I found the culprit to who has taken our precious Bella. His name you might ask is Edward Cullen. Age 18 and went to Forks High. He purchased 2 plane tickets today and was boarding with his 'fiancé' to get married in Vegas. Know go get my beautiful butty friend back here safe at home." Garcia told us as she then disconnected the video chat.

"Edward Cullen? Wasn't that the guy who tried to kiss Bella on the cheek when we had the bus driver drop him and his siblings off?" JJ said and we all looked at each other, I was still in shock about the fiancé part

"Yeah, they were filthy rich and had that huge house and all looked amazing. Didn't he even call her love?" Prentiss asked quickly after JJ

"FIANCE?" I blurted out and everyone looked at me. "that's why there in Vegas, to get married? This can't be. Bella must be terrified. Is there any way this jet can go any faster?" I quickly burst out as Hotch patted my shoulders.

"We're almost there. Just another 10 minutes or so." I nodded at Hotch and busied myself about thinking of the success rates of somebody getting married in Vegas. I have to admit the chances they are going to last together are very slim.

Don't worry Bella I will be there soon. I thought then sighed as I finally felt the plane's nose drop downwards, signaling our ride would soon finished.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, thank you for sticking with me (-:**

**And OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! i couldn't help myself to read the reviews you guys left, sure it might not seem that special to some people, but you guys made me CRY! cry! i barely cry, i fractured my neck and didn't cry. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! xoxoxo**

P.S in this story vampire's can get shot.

BPOV

Its been around 1 hour know. Edward must be wondering why I am taking such a long bath by know. I was only in the bath for about 20 minutes so Edward would be suspicious when I come out with non wrinkly fingers or no wet hair. I took another glance around and sighed. We were about 3 stories up in a hotel, what are the chances I could jump out of the bathroom window and make it out of here alive?

Sigh, I bet Spence would be able to tell me that percentages of my survival. I really miss him. I got up and wrapped a towel around my naked form, dressing in my dirty clothes. Hey better then going out there in a towel.

I checked my pockets, my Credentials was still in there. It was the only thing physical that can remind me of the people I love right now. I placed it back in my pocket, making sure it was well hidden, I'd rather not find out how Edward would react to such a dangerous thing in my life.

I walked out being careful with a towel over my head, I looked around and found a note on the dresser.

_To my Love:_

_I went out to go reserve a place to eat for us and to find a nice church, will be_

_Back at around 4._

_All My Love, Edward_

I looked to my right at the night table and found little red lights showing my that it was 3: 12. I had a good 45 minutes to get out of here.

I chucked the towel somewhere and ran for the fire escape, don't want to chance seeing Edward down in the lobby coming back early. I Slid down the fire escape railing like Derek taught me and soon reached the bottom. I looked around and quickly hailed a taxi. I showed my Badge and told him to take me to the police station and fast. Half way there I saw Edward stepping out of a church, he looked right at me before he was suddenly gone. He must be chasing us.

"Do you have a cell phone. I normally don't ask this but its an emergency" I told the driver. She looked over at me and tossed me her blackberry. I quickly dialed Hotch's phone knowing they would be here already.

"Hotchner" the voice replied on the other end.

"Oh thank gosh Hotch. Listen I am on my way to the station here in Vegas but Edward's right on my tail. Wait outside for me. He's delusional have one of the others call Carlisle and have him dragged back to Forks. Trust me it will be better there. He has the money that he will just pay and leave the jail anyways." I told him all in one breath, we were just turning the corner as I saw the black SUV's when I suddenly saw a mess of brown hair waving in the wind.

"Thank you" I yelled to the taxi driver and ran for the entrance doors. I was just about to touch the door when I felt cold arms incase me in a bone crushing squeeze. The team came out then with there guns drawn and pointing at Edward. He looked a bit startled but still didn't let go. He put his chin over my head and tried to back away.

"Don't Edward. I Don't Love you anymore. I never really did in the first place. Just please let me go." I told him, looking straight into his eyes so he knew I wasn't joking.

Edward looked back at me then at my family before sticking his hand in his pocket. Bad mistake there. Morgan pointed his gun and shot before you can blink your eye. Edward leaned forward, loosening his grip just enough that I could get through, and stumbled to the floor. I looked over at him then at Reid and ran at him. Reid picked me up in a hug as I wrapped my legs around his stomach. Laying kisses all over his neck before I finally kissed him on his lips.

I pulled back slightly and stared into his emerald eyes before I heard Edward rising again, this time Morgan got cuffs on him and dragged him into the station where he won't bug us ever again. I turned to Spence again and we just stood there and laughed, relieved to finally be in each others arms.

THE END!

I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story later on,

so look out for that but thank you to all my readers who took there time to read

this story. Tell me what you think about it by either messaging me or leaving a comment.

Thanks Guys

Happy Readings (=


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for your amazing reviews and just wanted to let you guys know that the Sequel to Undercover is out and is called Not Again. See Dr. Spencer Reid and Bella Swans relationship grow and where does Edward stand with the new relationship between both Agents. Find out NOW! In my new story Not Again!


End file.
